


friends, and then

by WattStalf



Series: Femslash February 2k18 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Severa's Family Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: To Severa, Nah is nothing but a pest.





	friends, and then

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno here is a fic

Nah is like the annoying little sister that Severa never, ever wanted. Not that her actual sister, Miss Almost-As-Perfect-As-Mother, is much better, and sometimes she wishes that she could be an only child. But that is, of course, not really relevant to the issue at hand, just something that she’s bitter about more often than not.

The thing about Nah is that she has a habit of latching onto people and not realizing just how much of a pain she is, and not realizing that some of her attempts to seem more mature backfire. She actually looks rather old for her age- while still managing to look a good bit younger than her human friends- but that probably comes with the territory of only being half-Manakete. Severa doesn’t know, and she doesn’t care. All she knows is that Nah looks like a brat and acts like a brat, and that she wants nothing to do with the girl who has latched onto her.

“You sure don’t act much like a princess,” Nah will say to her, her opinion never once requested. “Is there a reason for that? Are you brash to prove a point, or is that just kind of how you are?”

“What kind of question is that?” Severa snaps. “Is being rude something you do to prove a point, or is that just  _ kind of _ how you are?” As if people don’t tell her she doesn’t act enough like a princess all the time. She is oh-so painfully aware of all of her shortcomings as royalty, and Nah’s input? Completely unnecessary.

“It was just a question, you don’t have to get defensive,” the other girl persists, ever the pain in the ass. “It’s just funny, cos Lucina is your sister, but the two of you are nothing alike!”

“I’ve got better things to do than listen to you point out the obvious all day,” she says, and abruptly turns to leave. Nah just follows along beside her, changing the subject like nothing happened, and though she can at least appreciate the other girl dropping it, Severa would appreciate it a lot more if she just  _ left her alone _ .

But she isn’t able to shake her, not that day and not for days after that. For whatever reason, Nah has latched onto her, and believes them to be friends, and no matter how Severa insists that that isn’t the case, it is to no avail.

~X~

“It’s okay to have issues with your parents,” Nah says, completely out of the blue, with as little tact as ever. “Me and my mom didn’t always see eye to eye. You know how she is.”

“I actually don’t know anything about your family.” says Severa, “and I actually don’t care at all.”

“No offense, but are you rude all the time for a reason?”

“I would say I’m still offended, but I guess you probably already know that.”

“Come on, Severa, I’m just trying to be friendly,” she insists. “I do like you, even if you are pretty rude.”

“Lucky me,” Severa mutters under her breath.

“Anyway, you have to at least know a little bit about my mom, and how she acts like such a kid all the time? Yeah I didn’t always get along with her cos of that,” Nah continues, as if nothing happened.

“Seems like you have a lot in common.”

“Hey, that’s not fair! I’m way more mature than she is, most of the time. Anyway, we did eventually talk things out so that we could see eye to eye,” she says. “Maybe if you’re having trouble with your family, you should just talk to them.”

“That’s easy for you to say! I don’t know if anyone told you, but my father is the Exalt, so not exactly the easiest to sit down for a chat,” Severa says, rolling her eyes. “And my mother? Oh, there is  _ no _ talking to Miss Perfect, believe me. The only person more infuriating to deal with is my sister, so, oh yeah! That covers everyone!”

“Well, I was just saying,” Nah mutters. “I mean, you never know if you never try, right?”

“I’m just saying that there’s no point in trying if you already know it’s hopeless.”

“If you say so. So? Anything else you want to talk about?” asks Nah, moving ahead just like it’s nothing.

“How about no?”

“Come on, Severa, I know you don’t hate having me around  _ that _ much,” she argues.

“I think you’d be surprised!”

“If you really hated me that much, you’d probably just go running whenever you saw me,” she says with a shrug. “I don’t think you’d stick around just to be polite, you know?”

“Well, that’s...I...shows how much you know!” Severa protests, not sure why she’s blushing now. “I  _ am _ just being polite, so don’t think you’re special or anything!”

“Whatever you say,” she replies, not at all looking like she believes it, and Severa wishes that she could wipe the smug look off her face. “Anyway,  _ do _ you have anything else you want to talk about?”

“How about why you always follow me around even though I make it pretty clear I don’t like you?!” She’s getting incredibly defensive now, not sure why Nah is knocking her off-balance so much.

“Well, you know, just because I like you.”

Though she  _ knows _ that Nah can’t mean it in  _ that _ way, Severa still feels her heart speeding up- in what is  _ panic _ , certainly not  _ excitement _ , of course- as if it were. “Y-yeah, well, you make that pretty clear with how hard you try to be friends!”

“Someday, I’d like to see if we could be more than friends,” Nah replies. “Like I said, I like you.”

This time, Severa actually  _ does _ go running.

~X~

It takes Severa a lot of time to process what Nah confessed to her, and more time to be able to see her without freaking out about it. What is even harder is trying to figure out her own feelings on the matter, something that Severa has never been particularly good with. It’s true that she has done nothing to push Nah away, not really, and she begrudgingly admits to herself that it might be true that she likes having her around, even if she is a total pest most of the time.

But she isn’t like her mother, mooning after someone, or like her father, able to make a move even when knowing that she has an admirer. She isn’t like either of them, so she doubts she could have a so-called “perfect” love story. However, she isn’t like her sister either, oblivious and uninterested in romance entirely. Having a relationship with someone has always sounded nice, she just never knew how she would go about it, if the opportunity arose.

Nah is a pest, and Severa is clueless and has a lot on her plate without trying to figure out if they have that sort of connection, but she can’t run away forever. She knows that she will eventually have to face Nah with an answer, and that it won’t get any easier, the longer she waits.

“I’m not running away today,” she finally says, when Nah comes to speak with her.

“That’s good,” her friend- and they  _ are _ friends, she knows- says with a smile.

“I want to be your friend,” she admits, blushing as she stares off to the side, unable to meet Nah’s eyes. “Don’t ask me to say anything else, alright? You’re just gonna have to be patient!”

“It took you long enough to get this far,” Nah replies. “I can be a little more patient, sure!”


End file.
